Manufacturing complex systems and products usually include creating computer-aided design models and conducting numerical tests on the models to determine their behavior. Generating a functional model is a time-consuming process and reducing the amount of time for creating a model and performing the simulation is beneficial to any product manufacturer.
During the computer aided design (CAD) and/or computer-aided engineering (CAE) geometry modeling process, a user may wish to determine how two or more shapes or bodies may interact with each other under external loads as well as their resultant behavior.